Percabeth iPod Shuffle
by softballgirl05
Summary: Well these iPod shuffle songfics looked fun to write so I tried some. Plus the world can never have too much Percabeth! Please read and review!
1. Fearless

**A/N: Hey eveybody! I saw some of the PJO shuffles and I thought I would like to try my hand at one too. They sound fun, plus you can never have enough Percabeth right? :) I hope you like it! Please comment and review.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I DO own PJO and all these songs! NOT. Did I get you? No... darn. Oh well, I'll shut up now so you can read.**

**

* * *

**

Fearless by Taylor Swift

We stepped outside the movie theater and the smell of wet pavement and worms hit our noses. Not exactly the romantic-first-date smell you usually think of.

"It must have rained." I said.

"I like the rain." Percy commented. "The sidewalk has this kind of glow."

"You're just saying that because you're a son of Poseidon."

"Maybe." he chuckled.

We walked to the spot where Percy had parked Paul's Prius. He turned to me.

"Let's dance." he said, eyes gleaming.

"Dance? Percy, are you crazy? We're in the middle of a parking lot!" I asked laughing, but still I wrapped my arms around his neck and danced with him.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked bringing me out of my fantasy. I wasn't dancing in the parking lot with him. I was on my way home from the movies in his car. Having dreams about him. Whoa. I was having fantasies about Percy. I must be under one of Aphrodite's spells. I mean come on, dancing in the parking lot? Who does that? Still, I had to admit, it was a nice fantasy. I looked back at Percy, who was running his hands though his hair. Wow, did he know what he did to me? Just doing that made me want him. He was amazing. And now, he was my boyfriend. I can't imagine how it could get better than this. I'd do anything with him. With him it didn't matter. I could be as crazy as I wanted to and he'd still love me. He made me fearless.


	2. You Belong With Me

**A/N: Sorry this one is short but the amazing Taylor Swift is so wonderful at this I didn't want to butcher it too much. Next one will be longer, I promise! *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: We did this already**

**

* * *

**

You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift

I peered out my cabin window, watching Percy in the Poseidon cabin. I could see he was on the phone. He looked kind of upset. _Probably talking to Courtney _I thought to myself. Knowing Seaweed Brain, he probably had offended her with one of his stupid jokes. _I always laugh at his jokes_ I thought. Still, it doesn't matter that I know everything about him, his whole story. He wants her. The pretty one. The one who wears designer mini skirts everywhere she goes. Why wouldn't he choose her over me? All he's ever seen me wear is my camp t-shirt. She's a beautiful, popular cheerleader who has everything. I'm just his best friend, his partner in crime. He never thinks about me _that way_. Still doesn't he see that I understand him and know him better than she ever will? Probably not, he's too preoccupied with her. I saw him look out his window and he smiled at me. One of those smiles that could light up the entire city of New York. I hadn't seen him smile in a long time, at least not when he was with her. This is how it's supposed to be. So take that Courtney. I just hope that she doesn't hurt him. He deserves better than that. He belongs with me.


	3. Billionaire

****

**A/N: Hey people! Here's another one! I think I'm going to be updating just about every day unless I get really busy with homework and stuff. Alright well please read and review! *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint but I'm not Rick Riordan. But I think you probable could have figured that out.**

* * *

**Billionaire by Travie McCoy**

"What do you think it's like to be a billionaire?" Percy asked me one day as we were sorting through some messages for Chiron. Even though our camp career technically ended four years ago, when we were nineteen, Percy and I still managed to make it back for one week in the summer. We helped Chiron get organized, trained some of the younger demigods, taught riding lessons, stuff like that.

"A billionaire? I don't know, why don't you ask Rachel?" I said trying to keep the harshness out of my voice. Despite my attempts, I couldn't deceive Percy.

"You're not _still_ jealous are you?" he asked, hiding a smile.

"Jealous? Me? Of course not, I'm just answering your question."

"Uh hum." he said, smirking.

"Percy just shut up!" I complained. "How am I supposed to know what it's like to be a billionaire? Do I look like one to you?"

"You could use that thing called your imagination." he offered. "But if I were a billionaire it would be so awesome! I could have what ever I want. I'd be on that Forbes richest people list."

"You could get your own talk show." I said smiling at the thought of my fiancé as a talk show host.

"Yeah! I'd be just like Oprah. I'd be famous! Annabeth, you would be the fiancé of a celebrity." Percy laughed.

"Is yourself the only person you would think about?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No!" he said defensively. "I would have helped the people who were in that hurricane and give money to the poor and stuff like that."

"Maybe you could meet the president." I joked.

"That would be so cool! Me and Barack would be BFF's. We could play basketball. And then I would give him enough money to solve the economy crisis."

"Percy, you are so ridiculous." I said laughing.

"You want to know the first thing I would do if I was a billionaire?" he asked, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"What?"

"Buy you a real ring." Percy said quietly.

"Percy," I sighed. "We've been over this. I don't need another ring. I love the one I have."

"But I didn't even buy it for you. It's just my grandmother's ring." he said looking ashamed.

"It doesn't matter what kind of ring I have." I assured him. "The only thing I care about is the guy who gave it to me."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." I said kissing him. He looked at me.

"Annabeth?"

"What?"

He grinned. "What you said was really nice but…"

"But?"

"I still want to be a billionaire."


	4. Two is Better than One

**A/N: Bonjour tout le monde! (Can you tell I just left French class?) Here's another story. This one is in Annabeth's POV and it's a little darker than the other ones. But I like it. It shows what she's thinking. Keep reading and reviewing! I love you all! *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: Just a sec. *turns to best friend sitting beside me* "Courtney, do I own PJO?" "No." Well there you have it.**

**

* * *

**

Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls

I was used to doing things alone. Until Luke and Thalia found me, I was on my own. My Dad never exactly won a "Father of the Year" award if you know what I mean. Most of the time I had to figure stuff out by myself. Which wasn't hard to do for a child of Athena. We were smart, clever and resourceful. We could handle being on our own. But when I got a taste of what it's really like to have a friend, someone who's got your back, I realized I would much rather fight together as opposed to standing alone. I deceived myself into thinking that my friendship with Luke and Thalia would last forever. I was so wrong. Thalia was turned into a tree, not that it was her fault, but still it hurt. And then Luke … Luke. I loved him. He was like my best friend and my brother. But then he just left me, he left me alone and then later he tried to kill me. I promised myself that I would never be so stupid as to let myself believe that someone cared about me, truly cared about me, again.

When I met Percy, I tried to stick to that resolution. I really did try my best but I couldn't do it. There were times when I nearly gave up. When didn't think he was coming to save me from Mt. Tam and when he didn't return after the Mt. St. Helens explosion, I wished I had kept the promise I had made myself. But he always came back to me. After we kissed, I got scared. I had let my guard down. What if he let me down? But I should have known better. Percy wouldn't let me down, ever. I have to admit, I liked having someone to talk to, someone to laugh with. I enjoy being with him all the time. He opened me up to things I hadn't experienced. I was used to going through life solo, having to do it all alone. But being with Percy made me realized something. I learned that sometimes two is better than one.


	5. Fireflies

**A/N: Hello people! _Danke _for the reviews. (see Dustin, I can speak German) Here's another one. And reading over that last one for "Two is Better than One" I realized how awful it was. I don't really want to deleat it but I am ashamed. :( I hope you think this one is better, I certainly do. Well that's all for now. "Seacrest out!" JK (if you haven't seen this Jo Bros youtube vid look up "Nick Jonas Album Street Day" it's hillarious) *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: Guess who is here to do my disclaimer? It's Nick Jonas! "Softballgirl05 does not own PJO or these songs." Thank you Nick. **

* * *

Fireflies by Owl City

Ugh! I rubbed my eyes, trying to focus on the laptop in front of me. I was the only one still sitting at the Athena table. I looked around. Scratch that, I was the only one still sitting in the Pavilion.

"Do you always bring your work with you?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around even though I already knew who the voice belonged to.

"I've just been really busy this week. I didn't finish the Apollo temple like I thought I would and I don't know where to go with the Artemis shrine and Hera keeps hinting that if I don't get her statue up soon she's going to send a flock of angry peacocks after me and …" Percy leaned in to kiss me. I sighed as he pulled away. "You know that doesn't fix everything, right?"

He shrugged. "It was worth a shot. I was thinking maybe we could just spend some time together. You know, just the two of us." he grabbed my hand before I could start typing on the computer again. "Can you pencil me in for next October?"

"Percy…"

"Annabeth, I know you're busy but I've hardly seen you all summer. I get it. You have a ton of work to do but you can take a break every now and then."

Then I did something that surprised even me.

"Sure, let's head down to the beach."

Percy stared at me in shock. "Did I hear you correctly? You want to take a break? I don't even have to force you?"

"Well if you don't want to Seaweed Brain, I could just go back to…"

"No." he said hastily. "Let's go."

He took my hand and we walked down to the beach together, talking. Only then did it even occur to me that I was possibly the worst girlfriend ever. And I told Percy this.

"What, of course you're not!" he said, looking confused. "Why would you say that?"

I sighed. "Percy, you said it yourself. I'm never around. I'm always busy and I definitely don't make enough time for you or my other friends."

"That's not true Annabeth. You're just swamped right now. It'll be better after you finish."

We laid down on the sand together, looking up at the stars. It was so peaceful and quiet out tonight. I figured it must be past curfew because I couldn't see bonfire smoke curling over the treetops. We sat in silence just relaxing. And then I noticed them.

"Percy, look!" I pointed to the fireflies that began to glow. They would light brightly for a few seconds and then fade away. Their routine was beautiful, it looked almost synchronized. I took my eyes away from the fireflies for a brief moment to look at Percy. He was grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"You really like them, huh?"

"You never see fireflies like that in the city, Percy. They're beautiful."

He started to say something but stopped.

"What?"

"I was going to say, well, no you would think… it's dumb anyway and kind of corny but no."

"Just spit it out Seaweed Brain."

"Well, I was going to say they aren't as beautiful as you are. But I think that might be from one of those chick flick movies my mom watches."

I laughed. Percy looked embarrassed. "It was still sweet Percy."

"Don't you wish we could stay like this? It's just easy out here. It feels like the Earth is turning slowly, don't you think?" he asked.

That was probably the deepest thing Percy Jackson had said in his entire life. I thought about what he said. It was true I hadn't even thought about work the whole time we had been on the beach.

"You're right."

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Percy."

Even though we couldn't stay here forever, I knew I was going to remember this. It felt like it was a dream but I knew it wasn't. Percy Jackson, my Percy Jackson, had told me he loved me. I love him back. And now every time I see a firefly, I know that night on the beach is what I'm going to think of.


	6. Love Story

**A/N: Hello! I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was really sick with the stomach flu :( not fun. Anyway here's the next one coming from Taylor Swift again. Sorry but there will probably be a lot of her on here. I can't help it, I love her:D And if anybody has any ideas I would love to hear them because "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem is coming up soon. I don't want to skip it but I don't want Percy to be abusive! If you have a suggestion PM me or put it in your review. Oh yeah, don't forget to review! **

**I know reviewers like to be mentioned by name so here are some (review and your name will be on the next one, promise!): xXxWiseGirlxXx (thanks for being my beta too), Daughter Of Posieden, Cookie Puppy, BlackAmethyst123, and Charlotte y Jane Vulturi.**

**Disclaimer: My dog tells me that I don't own PJO or these songs. Thank you Teddy, I learn something new every day.**

**

* * *

**

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

I sat alone at my kitchen table one night waiting for my husband to come home. Percy was late, as usual. I never worried about him, being a high school teacher of Greek mythology wasn't exactly a dangerous profession. Unless some kid stabs you with a pencil or something. But so far that's never happened, so Percy being late isn't a big deal. He probably had to grade extra papers. I couldn't stand just sitting there (thanks to my demigod ADHD) so I figured I might as well clean out the growing pile of junk that was now encompassing the whole kitchen counter. I sifted through bills and letters from my family and pictures of Grover's wedding and designs I thought I lost years ago. Near the end of the stack I found something I hadn't seen in a really long time: my photo album from camp.

"Oh my gods." I said out loud. I couldn't believe I actually found it. I opened the album and a cloud of dust puffed in my face. That's how long it's been since I saw this thing. The first picture in my book was one take shortly after Percy, Grover and I had returned from the quest to find Zeus's bolt. We were both so young when we met. I was suddenly transported back to when I was twelve years old and that picture was taken. My blonde hair seemed curlier than it is now. I had that gap in between my teeth that a year of retainer wearing had been able to fix. My eyes drifted to the twelve year old Percy who looked slightly uncomfortable with his arm around my shoulder. That made me grin. But I guess when you're twelve girls still have cooties. Gods, did he really used to be that skinny? Well he definitely looks better now… In the background I could see the lights from the bonfire party they threw in our honor. It's hard to believe when we were twelve we didn't have what we have now. It seems like Percy and I have been this way forever.

It wasn't always easy though. Like when my dad first met him. Wow! I guess I should have seen that one coming. But if my dad was bad, my mother was ten times worse. I can't even count the number of times she told Percy to stay away from me. It's a good thing he doesn't like to listen to people, otherwise he might not have stuck it out.

I suppose he knew it would get better. Aphrodite wanted us to work. She has this thing for us, which kind of ticks me off. I mean, come on! She made my love life miserable half the time so she could enjoy some demigod entertainment. But I guess if the goddess of love likes you everything will be okay eventually. She even called us the "Romeo and Juliet of the twenty first century". Okay, whatever. I think that was supposed to be a compliment but I don't really like being compared to a girl who kills herself over a guy.

"Annabeth," Percy called from the living room. "I'm home." He came into the kitchen and kissed me. "How was your day? Sorry I was late I … What is that?" he asked, pointing to the photo album.

"Just my scrapbook from camp. I found it today while I was cleaning the pile of crap that was sitting on the counter."

Percy picked up my book and flipped through the pages. I saw him grin. "Gosh, it seems like this stuff happened forever ago."

"I know, doesn't it?"

"I can't believe you kept this all those years." He said. "Why?"

"I guess it's because it has memories in it. Our memories."

"Annabeth I love you. I don't think I tell you that often enough."

"I love you too Percy. And I know it whether you tell me or not."

He kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our relationship had ups and downs like every other but I knew this was something special. And maybe, I thought, I didn't mind being part of a love story.


	7. Before He Cheats

**A/N: What's up? Well today I had kind of a crappy day. And I'm still sick. So when this song came up I was more than happy to write this story. I discovered writing helps you take your agression out. At least I do it with words instead of baseball bats. I still need an idea for "Love the Way You Lie" (Which is like my new favorite song. Go Eminem!) so if you have anything at all tell me. Don't foget to review! I love you all. *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: I am running out of ways to do this and I feel lazy tonight so I will just come right out and say it: I don't own PJO.**

**

* * *

**

**Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood**

I pulled my winter coat closer around me and rubbed my gloved fingers together. Gods, it was so cold! And I still had two and a half a miles to walk. Maybe, tonight I could take the shortcut. No, I can't. Sure it would probably get me home fifteen minutes faster but it went right by _his_ apartment. I had made it a point not to go within like twenty miles of the place. I glanced down the street, biting my lip. It was so cold! I was a big girl I could handle walking by my ex's apartment. My stupid, lying, cheating … well I was going to be the mature adult and not let it bother me. I started down the street, walking quickly. That's when I saw her car parked in front of his apartment. It belonged to the perky, beach blond girl that I walked in on my boyfriend kissing two weeks ago. I don't even know her name. Come to think of it Percy probably doesn't either. But her nice little VW Bug was parked right next to his truck. He was so proud of that truck. He told me every single little detail about it. Hmm, I bet his truck wouldn't look so pretty if I got a hold of it. I fingered the house key in my pocket. Why not Annabeth? It's not like he'll report me for vandalism. And if he does, well, I still keep my dagger handy. I crept closer to truck and pulled out my key. I ran it along the door taking off as much paint as possible. Then I saw that he left the doors unlocked. Stupid Percy, we live in New York! Doesn't he know how many thieves there are here, or how many P.O.'ed ex-girlfriends live nearby? I opened the door and pulled my knife from the case in my bag. I scratched my name into those soft leather seats. I took the can of coke he left sitting in the cup holder and poured it on the dash board. His Louisville Slugger was still in the backseat from baseball practice. I grabbed it and took a couple good swings at the head lights. I took my dagger and slashed each of the tires a few times too, just for good measure. I took a step back to survey my work. Not bad. Well at any rate he won't be going anywhere for a while. Feeling very satisfied with myself I continued on my way home. I wasn't even cold anymore. Turning around, I took one last look at the truck. Maybe next time, Percy Jackson will think before he cheats.


	8. Mine

**A/N: I am very sorry I didn't update yesterday. I procrastinated my honors English homework so I had to read and write the response to 3 chapters of Fredrick Douglass's narritave last night. So to make it up to you all I will post 2 today. Lucky you! _Au revoir! _(Can't you see how much I've learned in 2 years of French. I can say hello _and_ goodbye. I'm just awsome like that!) *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been, called by the name of Rick Riordan and therefore I do not own PJO. (No one's ever called me Taylor Swift either but I wouldn't mind it if they did:P) **

**

* * *

**

Mine by Taylor Swift

"I hate you!" The words that came out of my mouth were so cold, so unforgiving, so mean. I regretted them the moment I said it. His face turned white with shock. We had said nasty things before, both of us had taken cheap shots we weren't proud of but never, ever had we said 'I hate you'. We had seen too much destruction, too much pain to hate someone or something. I felt hot tears pouring down my face. I couldn't take this anymore. I fled our apartment, not bothering to wait for the elevator and taking the stairs two at a time. How do things go this wrong? What happened to all the good times?

"_Need another coffee or are you planning on drinking more Red Bull so you can make it all the way to 4:30 am?"_

_I looked up at Percy. "I just have so many exams to study for and I don't think I can pass them all. Oh Gods, Percy what if I fail? My mom, my dad, they would be so disappointed."_

"_College wasn't supposed to be easy, Annabeth." He said. "At least you have a scholarship. I stuck waiting tables until I graduate."_

"_I'm just afraid to fail." I said miserably. But it wasn't just the test I was talking about. I was worried about us. Me and Percy. Love hadn't been kind to me in the past and this was working almost too well. But I knew we had something special. And I smiled back when he grinned at me from across the counter._

I blinked back more tears. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I should be focused on getting him out of my head. I just needed to cut things off. Like my mother did, I thought bitterly. Percy always said we wouldn't do this…

_Our first night in the new apartment! I was so glad to get all the boxes unpacked. _

"_Gee, they didn't waste anytime finding our new address did they?" Percy said sarcastically as he sifted through the mail that had already been waiting for us. "Car payment, bill, student loan, bill, credit card statement…" _

_I bit my lip. "Percy maybe we shouldn't have done this, I mean, we're young and maybe we're not ready."_

"_You're thinking about our parents aren't you?" He said quietly._

"_Well," I shifted uncomfortably. "Aren't we kind of doing the same thing they did? Is it,"  
I took a deep breath. "Is it too fast?" _

_Percy put down the mail and came to sit next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his chest. "Annabeth, we are not going to make our parents' mistakes. I promise you we won't." _

I had made it all the way to the street. And every time I took a step I looked back. I wanted him to follow me; I needed him to follow me. Was he actually going to let me go? I could go back but I wasn't going to if he didn't want me.

"Annabeth!" Percy called from behind me. I almost laughed out loud. He wanted me to come back!

"Percy I am so sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it but I am sorry. And I thought we might be done and I didn't realize how much that scared me. I was going to be alone." I said sobbing into his shoulder. It felt so good to get everything off my chest, everything I had wanted to say.

"Annabeth," he said quietly. "I am never going to leave you alone." He sounded so sincere when he said that. I knew it was the truth.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"At first I was so angry I wasn't going to but then I remembered how we felt sitting by the water …"

_We had spent all day at the beach and now we were watching the sun set in the distance. _

"_You know I think I made a rebel out of you." Percy said with a smile. _

"_Me?" I scoffed. "How?"_

"_Would you have ever cut class to come to the beach own your own?" _

"_Well, no." I admitted. _

"_See?"_

"_It's not my fault I'm careful Percy. I had to be the responsible one at home. You've met my dad. He's not a bad guy just kind of …" I trailed off. _

"_Careless." Percy finished. _

"_Yeah, careless."_

"_Well I don't know if you are a rebel or not." He said. "But I do know that you are mine."_

"_You are the best thing that's ever been mine." I said before he pressed his lips to mine. _


	9. Our Song

**A/N: Here's story number 2! Sorry it's so short but you can't complain since I posted 2 in one day.**

**Disclaimer: Hey *Warning: Random thought* I just realized that 'disclaimer' sounds like 'Dissler' who is the student teacher in my honors geometry class. (told you it was random) I don't own PJO!**

**

* * *

**

**Our Song by Taylor Swift**

I undid the ponytail in my hair as Percy's truck zipped down the highway. I listened to the radio playing and recognized something by Taylor Swift, who by the way was a daughter of Apollo. I turned the radio down.

"Something wrong?" Percy asked as he turned to me.

"No, well I was just thinking we don't have a song."

"A song?" he said blankly. Gods, did I have to explain everything to him?

"You know, a song. Like it's something couples do and whenever you hear that song you're supposed to think of the other person. It's like something you dance to and stuff." I said awkwardly. I wasn't exactly the most romantic person in the world, Percy was my first boyfriend. But I had seen enough chick flicks and teenage girl movies to know that you were supposed to have a song.

"So we need a song?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, a song."

"Our song could be just be that time you snuck into my cabin at night and let the door slam so we were caught." Percy said grinning at the memory. "And remember that time I was trying to get you to open the window? I was tapping on it but your brother opened it instead of you."

Even I had to giggle. "Or how 'bout when we have to whisper on the phone because it's two in the morning and we don't want to wake your mom?" I laughed out loud for real this time.

"I think our song should be the sound of your laughter." he said sweetly. "And on the first date when I didn't kiss you," he blushed bright red. "Well I should have."

"Awww!" I teased. "So what is our song?"

"Our song is a slammin' screen door, sneaking out late, tappin' on your window." I smiled at that thought. "When were on the phone and I talk real slow 'cause it's late and my mom doesn't know. Our song is the way you laugh and on that first date," he blushed again. "When I didn't kiss you and I should have."

"I just want it to play again." I said leaning in to kiss him. "I love our song."


	10. Love the Way You Lie

**A/N: Okay, I am really sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days but I've been busy (if you check my profile you'll see why). I finally had to do this one and I have to say I don't like it. That's why I made it so short. I think this is pretty OOC for both Percy and Annabeth but I had to do something right? Please don't hate me or run me through with Riptide! I am not a moster, I will not explode into dust! The next one will be better, I promise. REVIEW. *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, let me think. Am I a fifty year old man who writes fantasy books and makes a boatload of money? No I am not. Oh well I guess I'll have to find another way to buy myself a new iPod.****

* * *

**

**Love the Way You Lie by Eminem**

"Shut up!" I screamed as I felt the wet, hot tears pour down my face. This was awful. We had arguments, I mean it just happens, but this was the worst one by far. I could see how angry he was. But I couldn't see how he had a right to be. He was the one who had been lying. He was always lying to me. "Percy Jackson you are so awful. I hate you!"

His face turned redder than it had before and I could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

And then he did the unthinkable. He hit me.

It wasn't hard but the effect was the same as if he had broken my nose. I couldn't believe it. And apparently neither could he. His face was white and frozen with shock. I turned around and ran from the cabin. He called after me but I continued to run. I ran away even though I knew it wouldn't last, the breakup. He always said he was sorry. I always forgave him. I always came back. I have no idea why. I guess I love the way he lies.


	11. Summer Rain

**A/N: Hey! Alrighty, here's number 11 (that many already?) inspired by last night's episode of Jonas L.A. I know this isn't exactly a well known song so if you want to hear it I found someone on YouTube who has the song with the lyrics. Just a little story/rant. So today on the bus I figured out how I can get onto Fanfiction with my phone. Now this might not seem like a great acomplishment but I can barly figure out how to work my iPod, so this is a big deal. Anywho, I got on and tried to sign in but it wouldn't let me! I tried like five times but it would just log me out everytime I got in even though I didn't hit any buttons. Ugh okay rant over. One other note, I am running for student council secretary but I need a confedence boost because I am absolutly sure I won't win. I'm going to post my speach on my profile so when it's up could you please read it and vote in my poll? Pretty please? Thanks a bunch. Don't forget to review! *Peace, love and Percy***

**Reviewers: xXxWiseGirlxXx, Daughter of Posieden, Cookie Puppy, BlackAmythest123, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, iluvpercy101, SilverLily1, and LoveTheNight. And to ninjareader don't be a hater, it's not cool:(**

**Disclaimer: Haha I really am Rick Riordan and I fooled you all into thinking that I am just a 14 year old girl!**

* * *

**Summer Rain by the Jonas Brothers **(from the Jonas L.A. Soundtrack and if you don't know the song you can listen to it here: **(Kay I can't post the link sorry! It's on my profile!)**

"This is nice." I said as Percy and I were walking down the beach holding hands.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Nice and boring. I mean, you've never been the kind of person who likes the whole 'walks on the beach, rainbows and dancing in the rain' thing have you?"

"Well not exactly." I admitted. "But I do like spending time with my boyfriend. I'm no daffodil but I like romantic stuff sometimes. I cried during 'Dear John'. I like it when you bring me flowers. I think Valentine's Day is sweet. I am a girl after all."

"I know that." He said quickly. I smirked. Percy Jackson knew better that to tick me off. And he knows implying that I'm not a girl would tick me off. "But just because it's quote '_romantic_' doesn't mean it has to be boring right?"

"Percy, going on dangerous quests, fighting Titan wars and training aren't romantic. And that's about all we do together."

"No," he protested. "I took you to the movies."

"Yeah, to see 'Salt'. And that's only because you like Angelina Jolie." I pointed out.

Percy blushed bright red and mumbled something unintelligible. "So what should I …" he broke off because the ominous thunder clouds that had been hanging around all day finally let loose. The rain started coming down in sheets, drenching me. I squinted through the rain to look at Percy who of course was totally dry.

"Unbelievable." I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"You! You're still dry while I get soaked." I said, trying to make him see how unfair this was.

All he did was laugh. "Just admit it, I am more awesome than you."

I laughed. "Never, ever Seaweed Brain." I told him.

And then I kissed him. He seemed surprised at first but then he reacted. As we kissed I seemed to forget our squabble earlier. I forgot how unromantic he usually is. Because any girl, even Clarisse, would be lying if they said they didn't think kissing in the rain was romantic. Like I said, I usually don't do this kind of stuff but this I didn't mind. I have no idea why, I mean as a daughter of Athena I am always supposed to have a level head. But something about him just made me forget how practical I was. I don't know why, I guess I'll blame it on the summer rain.


	12. Poker Face

**A/N: Okay everybody, I am really sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I feel horrible, I am a terrible person :P JK. I really am sorry, I've been super busy and super lazy which is not a good combination for me. But I have something awesome to tell you. In honors English we had to read the autobio of Frederick Douglass and now that we're finished we have to write a song about his life. My friend and I are doing a parody of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day and it's gonna be EPIC! We have the music to the song too so we're going to play it on our flute and oboe. I can also play "21 Guns". I love that song. So anyway here's the next story based on "Poker Face". I like this seen in the LT movie where they're at the casino. It's hillarious. That's all for now. Go to my page and vote on my student council speech, I'm still really nervous! Review! *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: Do I own PJO? Yeah... no. Sorry**

**

* * *

**

Poker Face by Lady GaGa

"Annabeth, I can't find the flashlights" I heard Percy call from the kitchen of my apartment. I rolled my eyes.

"They're in the kitchen cabinet, like they always are." I responded from the living room where I was lighting all the candles I could find. Remember when you were a kid and power outages were so cool because you got to do everything in the dark? Yeah, well not so much when half of New York doesn't have electricity and you're tripping over the cat, books, tables and practically everything else in the room.

"Got them all." Percy appeared in the doorway. He shined the flashlight on the cat. "Why does Odysseus look so irritated?"

"Well, I stepped on him but that's not important."

"I'm guessing it was important to him." Percy said scratching the cat's ears. Stupid cat, it always did like Percy better.

"Anyway, what are we supposed to do now? I really don't think we should go out tonight."

"Yeah, I guess not. Umm, what do you do without power? You can't watch T.V., you can't go online. I'll just get a snack." He said heading to the refrigerator.

"No, don't open that!" I yelled.

He turned around. "Why?"

"Because if you open the fridge all the cold air gets out."

"Come on Annabeth, I don't think…"

"No don't Percy. The food will spoil." I said firmly.

Percy sighed. "So are we supposed to starve until the power comes on?"

"You had dinner a half hour ago."

"And your point is?"

"You're still hungry?" I asked in disbelief. Where did this guy put it all? He wasn't fat or anything, not by a long shot, but how could someone eat five meals a day and stay this fit?

"Hey, we should play cards." Percy said. Cards, really? Well at least he wasn't trying to get back into the fridge.

"Sure what do you want to play?"

"Poker." His eyes gleamed.

"Are you sure you want to challenge me to poker? You know I am pretty good. In fact, I was the only one to ever beat Connor Stoll at camp."

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun."

"Alright, if you want to dig your own grave I can't stop you. But don't say I didn't warn you. Prepare to get creamed." I told him, grinning.

He dealt and we sat in silence play for a while. I got a terrible hand the next time. I thought I'd stick it out anyway.

"Just fold now." Percy broke the silence with a smirk.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you have a terrible poker face."

"What? I have a great poker face. You'll never be able to tell what I have!" I said indignantly. I took my poker reputation very seriously.

"I can tell when ever you lie even if we aren't playing cards." He said. "I know you. You get kind of red in the face and you start to tap your nails on the table and you blink excessively."

"Excessively?"

"Yeah, it means a lot or more than normal."

"I know what it means, I just didn't think that word was in your vocabulary."

"Ohhhh, burned!" he said dramatically clutching his chest.

"But seriously, are you telling me I can't lie at all?"

"I don't know. Maybe to someone who doesn't know you very well you can lie. But not to me."

"I don't believe this." I scoffed.

"Test it. Do you think that werewolf guy, oh what's his name… _Taylor Lautner_ is hot?"

My face turned pink and I felt hot. "No, why would you think that?"

"Liar!" Percy yelled. "You do to like him because I heard you say so to Thalia on the phone the other day."

"So that just means your 'test' didn't prove anything. You already knew the answer so you still can't prove you can tell when I lie."

Percy looked stumped. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He thought he was really clever.

"I got it." He said after a moment.

"Got what?"

"Do you think _I'm_ hot?"

"And this pertains to the situation how?"

"Just answer the question Annabeth."

Hades, he got me. "Ummm, well what do you expect me to say? You are my boyfriend. Why would I date you unless I thought you were hot?"

This answer seemed to surprise him. He stared at me in disbelief. "You seriously think I'm hot?"

"Uh, yeah."

He grinned. Gods, I could never tell him that again. He was going to have a huge ego now. "So if you really think I'm hot…" he began. I knew I should have said no. "Will you kiss me?"

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Why not?"

Turns out power outages can be fun after all. We didn't even notice when the lights came on. I guess I don't even really mind that he can read my poker face.


	13. Airplanes

**A/N: Hey people! I have a sad one for you today:( This week has felt sooooooo long and by spelling so with like 8 o's it makes it feel even longer. I don't think I'm going to continue this story. 13 chapters is pretty good and nobody's been reviewing lately. I don't think a lot of people read this so this might be the last one. If you want me to continue just review otherwise I think I'm done. Please vote about my student council speech. Please review. (I know what you're thinking. "No crazy rant and super long author's note?" Surprised you didn't I?)**

**Disclaimer: For the stupid people of the world: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Airplanes by B.o.B. and Haley Williams**

"There's Zoë!" **(A/N: See I took all that time just to go to 'symbols' so I could spell her name right. You're welcome.) **Percy pointed to the sky as we walked in Central Park.

I couldn't suppress an eye roll. "No, that would be an airplane."

"Oh," his face fell. "Well it's just not fair. You can never see stars in New York City. We city slickers have to pretend that the airplanes are shooting stars otherwise we'd never get any wishes. "

"Uh huh." I said absent mindedly. I couldn't focus on what he was actually saying because he was acting kind of weird. He kept biting his lip and looking like he was going to say something but shutting up. And he kept blabbing on about random stuff. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" His voice wasn't normal either. It had a kind of edge to it.

"Well you just aren't acting normal. You're kind of tense."

He took a deep breath. "Well Annabeth, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Something that gets you this worked up? What's wrong?" I asked taking his hand. He pulled away. He pulled his hand away. Percy never didn't want to hold my hand. In fact, he told me he loves it when we hold hands. There was something really bothering him tonight. "Percy," I said in a softer voice. "You can tell me."

He closed his eyes. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

The ground fell beneath my feet. All the noise of the city was gone. The only thing I heard was _I don't think we should see each other anymore._ My mind was blank and numb with hurt and fear. I couldn't comprehend it right away. Then I grasped the meaning of this situation. Percy was breaking up with me. Percy Jackson, the only boyfriend I had ever had, the only guy I had ever loved was leaving. I had poured my heart out to Percy Jackson and he had just ripped it out and stepped on it.

"Why?" I choked out in a broken voice.

"Annabeth, I still care about you but I think we're better off as friends."

These words stabbed me like a knife. I heard myself whimper but I wasn't really aware of it. I took one last look at the beautiful I had grown used to calling mine and walked the other way down the path with tears pouring down my face. I can't believe this. I looked up at the night sky, trying to calm myself. I wished we could pretend that airplanes were shooting stars. I really needed a wish right now.


	14. Just the Way You Are

**A/N: I'm back! So here's another one for you and, get this, I'm totally being crazy and writing this from Percy's POV! What? Yes, after 13 chapters of Annabeth, I finally wrote you a Percy. So are you ready for a freaky story? Well, I was wondering what song to do for today because I just couldn't find a good one. Then on the bus, I heard it and by the end of the school day I had this story all planned out. I came home and started to write this and when I turned on the radio guess what was playing? Yep, the same song I was writing a story for. Told you it was freaky. Anyway, I love you all! Please keep reviewing! *Peace, love and _extra _Percy today***

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned PJO then Rick Riordan would sue me for every penny I have and I'd have to live in a cardboard box and be a hobo for the rest of my life*. So no, I don't own PJO  
*_I do not have anything against hobos, I just do not wish to be one._**

**

* * *

**

**Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**Percy's POV**

She never knew that I was watching her. Even though I did it all the time. Right now, my sparing partner was okay with it because I kept losing. It's not my fault I kept looking across the arena towards Annabeth; she just made it so hard to _not_ look. I watched as she and Thalia took a break and went to the water cooler. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"I'll be right back." I told Nico. He looked in the direction of my gaze, which had lingered on my girlfriend, and rolled his eyes. I ran over to the coolers and wrapped my arms around her waste.

"Hello, beautiful." (A/N: Tribute to the Jo Bros) I whispered in her ear.

She jumped and whirled around. "Percy, you scared me!" she laughed.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind. In fact, I kinda like it."

Thalia made gagging noises. "This is disgusting. I might as well go spar with Nico since you two are so wrapped up in each other." With one last eye roll, she stomped off to go find Nico who probably wouldn't be happy with this arrangement since Thalia was more focused than me.

"You want to go to the beach? I don't see why we have to spend all our free time here." Annabeth suggested.

"When do I not want to go to the beach? Especially if it's with you." I said grinning.

She giggled. "That's so cheesy."

I shrugged. "But you like it. Almost as much as you like me."

She narrowed her eyes. "I haven't decided about that yet."

We walked in silence until Annabeth turned to me. "Percy, can I ask you something?"

She looked more serious than before. "Of course, you can ask me anything."

She bit her lip. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I wouldn't laugh at you Annabeth."

"Do you… do you think I'm pretty?"

I stared at her in awe. "Are you serious? You aren't pretty Annabeth."

Her eyes widened and started to fill with tears. "Percy,"

"You're beautiful."

I could see the shock on her face. It was obvious that this wasn't the answer she had been expecting. But it was the truth.

"I don't think I'd go that far." She said with doubt in her voice.

"You are beautiful Annabeth. It's why I can't help but stare when you walk into the room. It's why I can't take my eyes off of you when we're together. It's why Nico keeps beating me at sword fights."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"But," she began. I could tell she still wasn't satisfied with my answer. "I'm not really that beautiful. I'm not an Aphrodite girl. I don't wear makeup. All I ever wear is my camp shirt. I don't see how I can be beautiful. And don't give me any of that 'inner beauty' crap."

I smiled. "You just don't see what I see. You are so beautiful. You hair looks gorgeous even when you don't do anything with it. Your eyes are so pretty and they're always hiding a smile. And every time I see your lips I want to kiss you. I don't care if you aren't a daughter if Aphrodite. You would be someone else entirely. And that's not the girl I fell in love with."

"You really think all that?"

"Yes, Annabeth, I do."

She smiled and kissed me. When we broke apart I looked her in the eyes and told her what I'd been getting at all along.

"Annabeth, you're amazing just the way you are."


	15. Not Afraid

**A/N: Whaz up everybody? Today's story is based on *drum roll please* NOT AFRAID by Eminem. I love Eminem! He rocks! But I think that as a Michigander I have to because he's from Detroit, (and Detroit was mentioned in the Lost Hero! Sure, it was as a Cyclopes layer, but still...) So I was having a hard time finding a theme for this song because I like happy and Eminem's kinda angry. But I said 'awww' like a million times while writing this so I think I did alright. Let me know what you think. Student council elections Friday, I'm so nervous. But thanks to April Mayz who gave me a ton of tips on how to do really well:) I think that's all I have to say for now. Oh, BTW if you didn't read or intend to read "The Lost Hero" YOU ARE A LOSER! Hahahaha:P Please review! *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but I do own Eminem. You see I am really a famous talent manager living in L.A. and making millions off of Eminem's super hot career. _Psych_! I'm just a freshman who loves to write and is in love with a fictional book character _*cough Percy cough*_ ****

* * *

**

**Not Afraid by Eminem**

Percy's POV

I gulped. My hands began to sweat excessively. I thought my knees were going to buckle. This was impossible. I was a son of Poseidon, the hero of Olympus, the bearer of the curse of Achilles. I was a warrior, a demigod, and not to mention invincible. So why the Hades did I feel like I was going to pass out? I mean, this was no easy task, but we could handle it. We'd been through much worse before. But here, I don't know, it just really scared me. Yes, I admit it. I Perseus Jackson was so scared, I could pee my pants.

"It's time. You ready?" Grover asked, thumping me on the back.

"Duhhh ummm I uh," was my only response. This produced a smirk from Grover.

"Man up Jackson." He said like a coach. He must have sensed the evident fear on my face because he just shook his head.

"Percy, come on man, what's up? You've been ready this whole time but today you're like a different person."

"Grover, I don't know, I just …" I began.

"Percy," Nico poked his head through the door. "They're ready for you."

_Breathe Percy. In, out, good._The music started to play and my heart sped up. Then she walked through the door. She looked amazing. It was what I always wanted: my gorgeous girl in her wedding dress walking down the aisle to meet me. She smiled and even though she was across the room, it still reached me and gave me the courage to go through with this. Yeah, I finally realized, today was my wedding day. I was marrying Annabeth Chase-soon-to-be-Jackson, the girl of my dreams who'd been crazy enough to say yes to me. All I have to say is "I do" and she'll be mine forever. She took my hand and grinned at me. I'm so not afraid.


	16. Don't Forget

**WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR "THE LOST HERO"**

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence, you know I get my spurts of laziness. Has anybody read "To Kill a Mockingbird"? Seriously, we had to read it for Honors English and it was really good. I totally reccomend it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND TOMORROW! #15! :p Haha Dustin, you don't have "The Lost Hero" yet. And I already finished it. Sucks for you! Well I think that's all I have to say for now. P.S. I totally warned you about spoilers so don't you dare complain. ****Check out my new story "Would You Miss Me?". Review. Pray for someone today (isn't that a nice thought?) *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: Me≠Rick Riordan (BTW that means 'Me is not equal to Rick Riordan)**

* * *

**Don't Forget by Demi Lovato**

"Percy!" I called out. I tried to sound relieved that we found him but I couldn't. My voice resonated through the huge hall of the Roman camp. I bit my lip, waiting on pins and needles. I prayed to every single god I could think of, event the ones that didn't like me. _Please_, I thought, _please, whatever you do, don't let him forget me._

The sea-green eyes that had been fixed on my face so many times we suddenly devoid of emotion. He kept his sword pointed at me despite the fact that I was unarmed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." He said simply.

The world came crashing down around me. Percy Jackson had absolutely no idea who I am. My hands began to shake as Piper put one hand on my shoulder.

"Annabeth…" she murmured softly. She looked at Jason. Our new leader extended his hand to Percy. No, I can't call him Percy. Because Percy Jackson doesn't point deadly weapons at random people. Percy Jackson doesn't look so intense. Percy Jackson doesn't wear an expression like he's smelled the inside of a Hermes cabin toilet all the time. But most of all, Percy Jackson would never, ever forget who I am. Even if Hera wiped his memories clean he would know me. We… we have to much together for everything to just go down the drain. My gray eyes pleaded with him one last time. He glanced in my direction but quickly looked back at Jason who was explaining how we got here. _Please Percy_, I thought to myself, _please don't forget._


	17. I Gotta Feeling

**A/N: Hey, I updated this really fast. Aren't you proud?:) Kay, so I have a rant for you today. We just finished the MEAP (the state education test in Michigan) and I have to day that I HATE standardized testing. Wouldn't you like to tell the test makers that no electronic devices are to be used, and that you can't use a calculator for the Engish section, and that you can only bubble one answer (duh), and all the other totally dumb stuff they tell us before we take the test. Ahhh, that feels better to get the rant out. I realized that this is turning into less of an "iPod Shuffle" and more of a "I do whatever song I feel like". So if you have a request REVIEW and put it in there. P.S. I want to do "King of Anything" but I can't think of a storyline. If you have one, tell me. I love that song! That's all for now. Here's number 17 (whoa, that's crazy!). *Peace, love and Percy***

**Time to name the reviewers (it's getting longer...) : xXxWiseGirlxXx, Daughter of Poseiden, Cookie Puppy, BlackAmethyst123, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, iluvpercy101, SilverLily1, LoveTheNight, little-writer61, MycowisFina2, figureskater1589, liesygirl, Ch1yom1, Aanaleigh, and momsforpercy.  
****And to writerpersonladida: Yes, I have a lot of Taylor Swift songs because I absolutely LOVE her. Sorry if you don't.  
****And to mrmellow88: Sorry I like the Jonas Brothers. Sorry you think it's stupid. Oh wait, no I'm not. I am who I am so don't waste your time reviewing if you're going to tell me something I like is stupid because I don't give a crap! I am a Jo Bros fan and I'm not afraid to admit it.  
Wow, I have 3 haters now! I feel like that's kind of a right of passage or something. I'm not afraid to tell everyone who you are and respond to it honestly though, so watch out. (I feel like Taylor Swift now, kicking butt, taking names, and putting said names in songs that millions of people listen to:P)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas**

The LED screen on my phone lit up the dark room. I had been too engrossed in my book to actually get up and turn on the lamp in my cabin. I was debating whether or not to answer but it just kept beeping that I had one new text message. I got up and crossed the room to the dresser where my phone lay. I opened the new message from Percy.

FWD! FWD!: PARTY 2NITE. BRING YOUR FRIENDS. ITZ GONNA BE A STOLL BROS. PARTY!

Ew. This is why I hate texting. Is it really necessary to spell "it's" with a "z"? Really? And why did Percy send this to me. It's not like I'm actually going to go. My phone rang out again, this time displaying that I had a call from Percy.

"Hello, Percy?" I picked up.

"Annabeth!" he practically screamed into the phone. I heard the sound of yelling teens and dance music blaring into the background. "You got to get down to the beach. There's a wicked party down here. It's so awesome!"

"You know I don't do parties Percy." I said scornfully. Honestly, he should know me better than that.

"Come on Annabeth, it's really fun. Please come, it would make me really happy." He pleaded.

I glanced at the half-completed novel on my bed. Even my siblings were at the party. It had to be really good for the Athena kids to go.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes." I relented.

I wasn't even sure it was the same beach that I've been to everyday. There was a DJ booth on the dock and Travis was playing some party song by Usher. (A/N: DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love! Love that song.) I passed my friends who were all dancing and laughing. I started to feel like I always did at parties: awkward and out of place. This is why I never came to any. I can't dance and I prefer not to make an idiot of myself in front of everybody. I was ready to give up and leave when I saw Percy pushing through the crowd.

"Annabeth!" he yelled. "You came!"

He came up to me, grinning. "I was sure you were going to bail. I had to twist your ankle to get you here."

"I was in the middle of a good book." I grumbled.

"Forget the book." Percy said. "Let's dance."

He must have seen the look of horror on my face. "Don't worry, I'm better now than I was when we were thirteen."

"It's not that."

"Then what?" He looked confused.

"I'm not a very good dancer." I confessed.

"Don't worry. Nobody really dances; they just stand there and move their arms around a little."

"Percy…" he didn't give me much of a chance to protest as he pulled me onto the dance floor (A.K.A. the beach).

"SURF THE CROWD!" Travis and Connor yelled loudly. And then they began to do just that. Percy and I couldn't stop cracking up. We danced to everything Travis played.

I actually admit that when I got into it, this partying thing was kind of fun. We danced like idiots, talked really loud with our friends, and laughed our heads off when Travis and Connor tried surfing the crowd. I don't know, maybe I should do this more often. I think I could really like this.

_2 Days Later_

FWD! FWD!: STOLL PARTY 2NITE. ITZ GON BE HOT!

Hmm, I think I'll go to this one. Forget that book I'm almost done with. Tonight's going to be a good night. I don't know how I know, but I gotta feeling.


	18. Back to December

**A/N: Hey (I'm typing this for the third time, it won't save!) Contrary to popular belief, I am not dead. Sorry I haven't updated. There will be lots of Taylor Swift coming up becuase I just got her new CD. Blah, blah, blah (I got tired of typing this). Read, review, repeat. Au revoir mes amis. *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: I do not own many things including, but not limited to: PJO, Nick Jonas, a Snuggie (and you thought everyone had one) and Eminem's full CD (stupid parental warning).**

* * *

**Back to December by Taylor Swift**

(Set after TTC)

I put down my math book and rubbed my eyes. I wandered over to my bedroom window, surveying the warm, California day outside. It didn't matter that it was over 70 degrees outside, nothing could improve my mood. Truth be told, I would rather be back in New York, freezing my you-know-what off in the subzero temperatures. Why would I give up paradise for that? Maybe it was because I couldn't stop thinking about him. And he was in New York.

I wanted to tell him so much. But after he saved me, after all that had just happened… I couldn't do it. Most notably, I couldn't fess up to the fact that I had been ready to leave him and join the hunters. I realized how wrong I was when he came all the way across the country to save me. No, I guess I realized that when the only person I wanted to be saved by was him. I could have told him all this back on the solstice but I didn't. I don't know why exactly, but I was just worried it would mess everything up.

"Hey Annabeth!" I jumped and turned around. Percy was there, grinning through the mist of an iris messages.

"H-hey Percy." I responded, trying to slow my racing heart.

"I scared you." He laughed.

"No, you didn't. You just startled me." I said trying to regain my composure.

"Uh huh." Percy smirked.

"Shut up. Now do have something to say to me or not?"

"I just called to talk." My heart soared. He called to talk to me. Just because. This was an improvement. "About when you're coming to camp this summer." He finished. Poof. There goes my delusional dream where Percy Jackson realizes how much I care for him and calls to talk to me all the time.

"Um… now's not a good time. Call you later?" I said trying to get out of his sight. I just wanted to forget about him.

"Yeah, I guess. Bye." He said as he waved his hand through the mist, looking slightly dejected.

I suppose I could have told him then. But there were things you had to say in person, not over an iris message. I thought back to the night of the solstice, the night we danced together. I should have told him. I wish I had the chance to go back and redo it. I really wish we could go back to December.


	19. What's My Name?

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in years. I've been busy studying for exams and writing my 28 page English paper. Yeah, thanks a lot Mr. Smith. Anywho, I have a challenge for you my wonderful readers. I want 100 reviews by the time I post the 21st chapter because I have a special oneshot planned. It's a super duper celebration. I will not be posting chapter 21 until there are 100 reviews so make sure you do it! Please tell me what you think, I want to know. If you review I will respond to it, so do it if you like seeing that little number 1 next to the inbox tab. About today's shuffle: it's a weird interpretaion of this song but I couldn't get this idea out of my head until I wrote it down. Also I tip my hat to the wonderful Harry Potter 7 movie. It was awesome! Softballgirl05 over and out. *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, PJO, or Rhianna. Just saying.

* * *

**

What's My Name? by Rhianna

"And then, he took the wand! He just took it Annabeth. Right out of Dumbledore's coffin! What's wrong with that guy?" Percy exclaimed as we walked out of the movie theater.

"Well, he is supposed to be an evil wizard." I pointed out.

"So? And then there's the fact that they ended the movie with Doby's death. Way to leave the audience with an emotionally scarring seen."

"Percy, calm down. It's just a movie." I rolled my eyes. "Don't get so worked up about it."

Percy gasped. "Just a movie? No, you got it all wrong. First of all, Harry Potter is a book, not a movie. I'm shocked you've never read them, you know, being a book loving daughter of Athena. Second of all, Harry Potter is more than just a book, it's a lifestyle."

"Oh my gods." I shook my head. "Percy, there's a fine line between love and obsession. You crossed that line a long time ago." I let go of his hand.

Percy noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked, losing the joking tone of voice.

"It's just… nothing." I didn't finish. If he couldn't see it, he doesn't deserve to know.

"I'm sorry I made you come with me to the midnight show. I shouldn't have dragged you along." he said with an apologetic look.

"Percy, that's not it." I told him. Seriously, he thought I was upset about that?

"What then?" he asked, frustrated.

"It's just that, in the four hours we've been here, you have told me you love Harry Potter thirty six and a half times."

"A half?"

"I couldn't take it anymore so I shoved popcorn in your mouth after when you started 'I love…'."

"That's why I nearly died choking on popcorn kernels?"

"That's beside the point anyway." I said trying to get him back on track. "What I'm getting at is that you are always so obvious with everything. Everyone knows your friends, your favorite color, and your favorite foods. You're a really open person. But how come you never talk about us in public? You can say you love Harry Potter in front of everybody but when it comes to me… nothing."

"I've told you I love you!" he said indignantly.

We reached his hand-me-down Prius. I opened the passenger door and got in. "Yes, but never around anyone. You don't even say it over the phone."

"It's because…" he trailed off."You hum muh uh nuh."

"Excuse me?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not. "What did you say?"

"I said," he began again. "You make me nervous." he whispered. His face had gone red all over and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I make you nervous?" I asked, shocked. I couldn't believe this. Percy seemed pretty cool about us. He was the kind of guy who was good under any kind of pressure.

"Yeah, you make me really nervous. And I know it might not seem like it now but that's because it's not bad when we're just… hanging out and stuff."

"Then when is it bad?" I asked, perplexed.

"When we don't act like friends. When you act like, you know my girlfriend."

Awkward silence filled the car. The only noise came from the radio playing some pop song. We reached my driveway and Percy parked the car.

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "Annabeth, it didn't come out right earlier. What I meant to say was that you drive me crazy. I forget everything when I'm with you. You don't make me nervous. I make myself nervous. What makes me worried is that I won't be good enough for you." he said in a rush.

I thought about what he said. "I kinda feel the same way." I agreed. It was true. I was certainly no expert in the romance department. "This is new for me too."

Percy smiled. "You're too good for me. That's why my brain turns to mush when you kiss me."

"Really?" I asked grinning, glad the awkward moment was over. "Let's test it."

When our lips parted Percy shook his head and began to laugh. "Annabeth," he smiled. "What's my name?"


	20. We R Who We R

**A/N: Whoa, it's been forever since I posted and I feel terrible about it since all of you reviewed. I'm really sorry but I don't like writing on my mom's computer because she needs it for work all the time. Plus I've been on a CSI marathon. I've made it all the way through season 4. If you ever want to PM me to talk about CSI please do so because I love it! That's one of the things I love about this site. You can have so many different obsessions and you see you aren't the only one who reads PJO or watchs CSI and freaks out about the stuff in it. The reason I updated today was because we had a snow day! (like a million other schools in this country) So anyway, please review and I really am sorry about the last one taking so long. If I ever do that again, PM me until I post for motivation:) That's all for now. *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: For the 20th time, I don't own PJO. And Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**We R Who We R by Ke$ha**

"Now remember," I told him for the fourth time as I fixed his tie. You'd think that a seventeen year old guy could manage to dress himself but Percy is 'fashionably impaired'. "Don't say anything stupid, especially in front of my mother. She already thinks you're an idiot."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Please Annabeth, I can go to a party with out screwing things up too much."

"Percy, there's a difference between the camp beach parties and this classy Olympian party. Just be on your best behavior."

"Yes, mommy." He mimicked. "So much for the whole be yourself thing."

"Not when you being yourself embarrasses me." I said as the elevator doors opened. I covered my mouth the instant the words left my lips. "Percy, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. What I meant was…"

"Doesn't matter. I'm only here to make you look good right?" he said angrily as he left me standing alone.

I wandered around the party, one I had anticipated for so long, dejectedly. I was supposed to enjoy tonight. Everyone was here to celebrate the opening of the new Olympus, the one I created. Instead of having fun like I planned, I found myself hovering over the snack table eating nearly the whole tray of frosted sugar cookies.

"Umm, hey?" A voice said hesitantly behind me. I turned and saw Percy standing there.

I stared at him for a second and then my mouth started to run a mile a minute. "I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid and I don't know why I was so preoccupied with looking good because that's not really me and you know I don't usually act like that and I'm really sorry and Percy, you don't embarrass me. I just…"

He stopped me mid-rant. "It's okay. You were just stressed tonight and I get it. I don't always make a great first impression. Though, I think a lot of that has to do with the fact that explosions and monsters seem to follow me… anyway you have been forgiven." He smiled. "You want to dance?"

"Yeah, maybe the next one. I see my mom over there and I should go talk to her." I said after noticing my mother's gaze had been focused on the two of us.

He turned and saw her too. "Good luck." He grinned as he headed for the dance floor.

I walked over to see my mother who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Hello mother."

"So you brought him tonight?" she said curtly. Her eyes were now trained on Percy, who was dancing and laughing with Thalia on the dance floor. He was doing some crazy dance moves and making himself look like an idiot. "Annabeth, are you sure he is a wise choice for a…" she paused, trying to phrase it properly.

"Mom, I know Percy isn't the studious, proper type. He's wild and crazy and funny but he's loyal and he loves me." I looked her in the eyes. "Mom, I know you don't like him but he makes me happy. And you can't try and change a person. You know I like him the way he is. After all, we are who we are."


	21. Like It's Her Birthday

**A/N: I was waiting for 100 reviews but instead, this one will be special because it's the first one of 2011 (sad that I haven't updated in that long huh?). It was going to be longer but... it changed it so it's kind of stupid. Just a note: I don't reccomed taking the Stoll brothers' advice. It is not wise. So I guess what I'm tryin to say is "DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME". Yeah, so... not much happening. I know I haven't updated in a month but I've just been so busy. Important news: I've decided that this story will end at 30 chapters. That gives me 9 more to do what I want with and wrap it up in a good way. Review if you have a song for me to write about. And check out my poll to determine the ending of this shuffle. That's all I have for now. *Peace, love and Percy* softballgirl05

* * *

**

Like It's Her Birthday by Good Charlotte

"Happy Birthday Annabeth!" The whole bar cheered as we walked in the door. Everyone from camp had turned shown up tonight, which I was a little worried about. I mean, a hundred demigods all put together is bad enough but when you add how many drinks the Stoll brothers have probably already downed, it could get crazy.

"Thanks for the party." Annabeth said as she kissed my cheek. I nodded back at her and watched as she crossed the room to go talk to Katie and Thalia.

"What's shakin' Perce?" I turned to see Travis and Connor striding up to me.

I grinned. "Not much. This is a pretty cool place." I said, gesturing around the room.

Connor laughed. "We only recommend the finest places in town."

"And we've been to them all." Travis added.

"So what did you get Annabeth for her birthday?" Travis asked.

"I was, uh, going to get her something…" I started but was interrupted by Connor's hysterical laugh.

"Dude, you're screwed! You didn't get her a gift? Do you know how much it ticks girls off when they don't get a gift for every freakin' holiday on the calendar?" Connor exclaimed. Travis nodded in agreement.

I shook my head. "I didn't forget. I just didn't have time…"

"Never use that excuse. It's like saying 'I don't have time for you.' You are in a sticky situation my friend." Both Travis and Connor looked amused at my misfortune.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I asked. I know, bad idea going to the Stoll brothers for relationship advice, but I was desperate.

The twins smiled at each other. "Your only hope is that she's drunk enough tonight that she'll forget about her gift and it'll buy you time, at least until tomorrow."

"Guys come on…" I paused. "Really? That works?"

They both nodded. "You're lucky we saved your behind this time Jackson." Connor informed me.

Travis put an arm around his brother and me. "I guess the only thing left to do is party like it's her birthday!"


	22. Leave Out All the Rest

**A/N: Two updates in one week? It must be a sign of the apocalypse:) Anywho, not much to report lately. You guys really have to read my story "A Tangled Web". It's a CSI fic and I love it but it seems like no one is reading it and that makes me so sad! Also, if you've read Romeo and Juliet for English, read my story "A Great Tale". It's an English project but it's fun, not the sad, serious stuff 'cause that's not me:) About the choice of song: saw this in a CSI episode and it was love at first sight. Seriously, best song ever. Check out the show and the song, they are both amazing. Oh, there's a CSI line in here somewhere. Props to anyone who can spot it and tell me what it was. Pretty much it. *Peace, love, and Percy***

**Disclaimer: Warning: sarcastic comment ahead. Yes, _of course _I own PJO and this song.**

* * *

**Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park**

It didn't feel right today. Annabeth and I were spending a Saturday at her place, just like any other week, but today there was something weird. It wasn't a creepy monsters-are-close-let's-run weird or even an awkward moment weird. Today just felt tense. Annabeth had barley said a word to me since she let me in. I glanced at her hunched figure. She was pouring over a text book, furiously scribbling notes in a spiral notebook and then she would turn to whip her fingers across the laptop keyboard. I wandered over to stand behind her. The paper was already forty pages long – and I'm guessing she was about halfway done.

"Why don't we take a lunch break?" I suggested.

She blew a stray piece of hair away from her eyes and shook her head. "I can't Percy. There's too much to do." She didn't even look at me while she was talking. Her fingers continued typing as she talked. "This paper is due in a month."

I snorted. "Then why are you working on it now?" In my world, papers due a month from now were forgotten until 1 A.M. the day they were due.

This time she did turn around – to glare at me. "Percy, you're distracting me. Just order a pizza and be quiet." She snapped.

This usually happened near the end of the semester. College was time-consuming enough with out exams and term papers to eat up more of the time and energy you didn't have to spare. Annabeth took all this especially hard. She began her exam study guides months in advance and started papers like this one at the beginning of the semester. Eventually, she got to her breaking point. I usually tried to avoid her when this occurred. It often involved screaming at inanimate objects, cursing at anyone unfortunate enough to be within earshot and crying – a lot. Seeing as none of these things particularly appealed to me, I tended to disappear for a few days until she was back to normal. Being friends with Nico, this is not incredibly difficult to do.

Not wanting to provoke her, I did as she said and kept my mouth shut until the pizza arrived.

We ate in silence. Usual for me, seeing as I am often busy eating, but Annabeth likes talking during meals. She said at her house, they always had to share one thing that happened to them that day. This appealed to me until she said that stories that involved monsters, bodies, blood, cursing, underwear, hobos, and the cast of Jersey Shore were forbidden. What kind of game is that?

Annabeth pushed her plate away despite the fact that she only picked the pepperoni off one slice and left the rest of the pizza there. "Percy," she said, brushing the crumbs off her hands. "We kinda need to talk."

I shrugged noncommittally, my mouth still full of pizza.

"I've been thinking… I mean, more than usual." She smiled, knowing how I would respond to that statement. She paused, her face becoming more somber. "I think," she took a deep breath. "I think I need some time away. Don't interrupt me." She held up her hands. "Just listen. The pressure of everything is just a little too much lately and I can't do it any more Percy. Right now is not a good time for me to have a boyfriend. School is just … it's just so much. It's not fair to either of us if I'm not doing my part in this relationship." Tears began to run down her cheek. "I love you Percy, I really do but I think it might be best if we were just friends for now."

Ouch. "Just friends" was not where I wanted this to go. I wasn't going to force it. If it wasn't supposed to happen then, I guess it just won't. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up without a fight.

"I don't think you aren't doing your part." I said, trying to show her that she was a good girlfriend, despite what she thought. "I get that you have school stuff to do Annabeth, I know it's really important to you. I don't mind taking a backseat to the term papers once in a while. It's okay, really."

She shook her head, unconvinced. "No, I think it's best if we just don't try it now. I have to focus on school. Getting the grades. Later, we can try and work it out but right now I have to focus," She tried to compose herself, wiping the tears away and steadying her voice. She closed her eyes and then opened them again to look at me. Her voice sounded choked when she spoke. "Right now I have to leave out all the rest."


	23. No Love

**A/N: I'm getting so good at updating again, you should be so proud of me. I decided to update before I went away to visit family over mid-winter break. Just a note about this one, it's really stupid in a funny kind of way. You'll get it at the end. This was inspired by a kid in my history class who has a new accent for every country we learn about. Yeah, I go to a school for freaks. But enough from me. Read the story! *Peace, love, and Percy***

**Disclaimer: Time to add to the list of things I don't own: A copy the movie Star Wars, a Justin Bieber CD, a driver's license/permit, this song, or PJO. **

* * *

No Love by Eminem feat. Lil' Wayne

"Annabeth, kill me now." He begged.

"Stop being so melodramatic, it's only a wedding." I chided. "You should be happy for your mom and Paul. This is their special day."

"It's bad enough that I'm stuffed into this monkey suit," Percy responded, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. "Then I had to stand for picture after picture after picture after picture after picture after…"

"That's enough!" I interrupted him. "What is your problem?"

He rolled his eyes and slouched so low in the chair that he was practically sitting on the floor. _(He did the Alex, basketballgirl24 ;) _"I'm bored out of my mind! If I'd known weddings were this boring, I would have given up the idea of ever being married a long time ago."

I smacked him in the arm.

"Sorry."

He so wasn't sorry.

"If you're so bored, find something to amuse yourself with." I said, irritated. It was like babysitting a three year old.

He sat quiet for a moment and then burst out. "I've been working on my foreign accents, you want to hear?"

Seriously? "Yeah, whatever."

"Okay, the first one is German…"

_Two and a half hours later…_

"Percy, I'm begging you, please stop!" I banged my head against the table. "I can't take it any more!"

He smiled. "This is really entertaining. Plus I only have one more, and I saved the best for last."

I picked my head up and glared at him. "Which one is that?"

Percy smiled wickedly. "I was thinking British, mate."

I looked towards the ceiling. "Gods help me."

"What's wrong love? I thought girls loved guys with British accents."

I was desperate. If I had to sit through this for another hour, I might have to kill myself. "Please, just stop!"

Percy gave me his idea of a million dollar smile. "I'm afraid not. No love."


	24. For the First Time

**A/N: This chapter came early for you guys because I made it over 100 reviews! Thank you so much, it shows me how much you guys really care:) The highlights of my week were as follows: no school Friday or Monday, seeing Justin Bieber die at the hands of Nick Stokes on CSI, making it to the halfway point on my big questions paper, and not having to wear a coat to school on Wednesday morning because it was forty degrees outside. Yes, my life is sad, thanks for stating the obvious. This chapter is going to be one of my favorites I think. I really liked it so you have to let me know if you do to. Time to let you read! *Peace, love, and Percy***

**Disclaimer: I referenced my _Sarcastic Remarks for Dummies_ book and I have used up every one of them on these disclaimers. I guess I'll have to be boring today. No, I don't own PJO. **

* * *

For the First Time by The Script

I rolled over onto my stomach and looked at the clock on the nightstand. The dim red lights affirmed that it was past 2 A.M. I shifted again, trying to get to sleep. I should have been dead tired. I had been up for over forty-eight hours, killed hundreds of monsters, almost died multiple times, and watched Percy save the entire world from an evil titan. Needless to say, I was in need of a nap, like a twenty four hour nap. The problem was that I could not sleep. I looked around the dark cabin, seeing the sleeping forms of my siblings. At least, those of them who were left. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to be with someone. I threw a sweatshirt over my pajamas and tip-toed out of the cabin.

I opened the door, slowly to prevent it from squeaking.

"Annabeth?"

_Crap!_

"Uh, yeah." I crossed the cabin and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry to wake you up."

He rubbed his eyes. "I wasn't sleeping."

I smiled. "I don't believe that."

Percy shook his head. "I can't sleep. All I can think about is who we're going to have to burry tomorrow."

I leaned back against him and sighed. "You too?"

He nodded. "All I keep hearing is what a great job I've done. How amazing I was in the battle. How grateful everyone is that I saved them. But the thing is, I failed. All those demigods are coming home in coffins, do you think they would agree that I did a fantastic job?" A sob escaped from him. "It's all my fault." He whispered.

I took his hand in mine, gently interlocking our fingers. "You were brave. You did a good job. As for those who died, they knew what they were getting into. They were fighting to save the world and paid one heck of a price." He was silent. "It doesn't make it any easier does it?"

Percy shook his head. "No one else understands it. They all think I'm living up this whole 'king of the world' thing. I'm not because it sucks!" He turned to look at me. I could see the tear track streaking his face.

"It sucks a lot, huh?" I said, giving him a small smile.

He let out something between a sob and a laugh. "Yeah, it sucks to be the savior of the world."

I laughed with him.

"So what brings you to my cabin at…" he paused to look at his alarm clock. "two-thirty in the morning?"

I shrugged. "Same as you, I guess."

Percy twirled a lock of my hair around his finger. "No, I think it's because of Luke."

My chest tightened at the sound of his name. "I don't want to talk about it."

He began to stroke my hair. "You don't want to talk about it or you don't want to talk about it with me?"

I looked at him, the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. "I… I just…" I began to cry harder.

He let me cry into his tee-shirt for a while before speaking. "You can tell me." He turned my head so I could look him in the eye. "You can tell me anything."

"I just really miss him." I said softly. "The boy I met a long time ago, I miss him."

"I know." Percy sounded much older than sixteen. Then again, we had both been through much more than most sixteen year olds.

"Percy," I began.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He smiled at me. "For what?"

"For being there when I needed you."

"This is going to work isn't it?" He asked.

I curled closer to him and nodded. "Yeah, we're going to work."

We sat there talking all night. About nothing, about everything. And in the morning, I was ready to face whatever was ahead of us because I knew he would be there with me. I had opened up and let him in. My best friend was with me and it was going to be alright. We had cried together and laughed together. I knew it wasn't going to be the last time I would need him to comfort me. But that night I realized it was okay to let him see me like that. And I think he realized the same thing. We helped each other through our tears for the first time.


	25. Gives You Hell

**A/N: **Okay, time to beg for forgiveness. I am so sorry that I haven't updated since March. I feel like a terrible person and you probably all hate me. I don't blame you. I just got really busy with the end of school and softball and, I don't know what else. It just felt like I was going to have a panic attack at any minute in the last few months so I guess I was just a little bit stressed. Don't worry though. If this story still even has any fans left, I will be updating ONCE A WEEK. Yes, you read correctly. I know, I know. That hasn't happened since I published this story but now that I'm on summer break, it's going to be all good. I swear. If I ever get this lazy again, someone must take it upon themselves to PM me, please. I'll shut up now and let you read. *Peace, love and enough Percy to fill the gap between the last update and this one* -Softballgirl05

**Disclaimer: **If I owned PJO, I would be sitting on a beach in some warm, tropical place being fanned and drinking a lemonade with one of those tiny umbrellas in it. Unfortunatly for me, that is not what I'm doing right now. Therefore, one can infer that I don't own PJO.

* * *

**Shuffle 25 - "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects  
**

I sighed as the boy across from me continued his nonstop story. I couldn't have told you what it was about even if I wanted to. Let's just say this is probably going to be a one time kind of thing. Todd was not my type. Truth be told I hadn't found anyone that was my type since him. But had I vowed to forget about him.

After Percy decided that I wasn't "the one" for him, I had no idea what I should look for. He was the only one I had ever pictured myself with. For three years, he was all I had ever known. All I knew now was that the boy I had agreed to go out with tonight was definitely not "the one." I had barely been able to get a word in this conversation. I was seriously considering trying the whole faking an emergency phone call to get out of this date until I saw him.

"Oh crap!" I ducked under the table quickly, hoping he hadn't seen.

"Is something wrong?" my date asked. I think I was freaking him out.

"Umm ... yeah. Just, I uh have to go to the bathroom." I stammered trying to come up with some kind of excuse for my weird behavior. "I have to go to the bathroom really, really bad."

Todd stared at me. "Under the table?"

"No. You know what, I'll just go to the restroom. Excuse me." I stood up from the table and hurried away, shielding my face from everyone else.

I had almost made it two steps across the bar when I heard a squeal.

"Oh my gods it's Annabeth! Look baby." The girl squeaked. I noticed him cringe at the word "baby."

"Um, yeah. We should probably eat..." Percy tried to distract her.

"No let's go say hi!" She said excitedly.

I retreated to my table in defeat.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom?" Todd asked, looking confused. I was beginning to realize that it didn't take a lot to confuse this guy.

Percy's date bounded up to our table. "Hi guys I'm Ally and it's so awesome to meet you. You're Annabeth right? Oh, Percy's told me so much about you!"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Is that so?"

Percy looked at his shoes for a very long time.

"Totally. He told me all about how you guys, you know, _fought monsters_." she said in a loud stage whisper. "It was probably amazing to see. And," she turned back to Percy who looked like he was trying imagine himself away from here. "I bet seeing you fight monsters is like totally hot." She lightly traced the length of his arm in what appeared to be a rather intimate gesture.

"Well," I said loudly. "We should let you guy get back to dinner. In fact, why don't you take our table?"

"Really?" Todd and Ally said at the same time.

"I thought we could stay out a little longer Annabeth." Todd said with a disappointed frown.

I shot a quick look at Percy to see that he was smirking. He thought I was still so in love with him that I couldn't stand seeing him with someone else. He can go to Tartarus for all I care.

"Actually Todd, I thought we could go back to my place." I said with my best attempt at a sexy smile. It probably came out looking like I just tasted something nasty but they both fell for it.

Todd's face lit up excitedly. I felt kind of bad for using the guy. I'd make up some kind of excuse to leave later but I still felt a little scummy. But I figured he owed me for that terrible date.

Percy looked like he wanted to punch Todd. This was better than I thought it was going to be.

I turned to Todd again. "Babe, why don't you go pull the car around. I'll pick up the bill."

Todd looked like he'd just struck gold. A girl who's willing to take him home and pay for his dinner didn't show up at his door very often.

"Yeah. Okay!" He fumbled, looking for his keys before I could change my mind.

Noticing the increasing look of annoyance on Percy's face, I decided to leave him with one last thing to remember me by.I grabbed Todd and kissed him forcefully on the mouth.

When I let him go, Todd practically ran out the door to get his car.

I turned back to Percy, grinning. He was fuming.

"Annabeth, what..."

"Shut up." I cut him off. "I only have one thing to say to you." I leaned in to whisper in his ear so Ally, who'd been watching this unfold like an especially  
intriguing episode of "Gossip Girl," couldn't hear.

I moved closer and felt him shudder as my breath tickled his ear. "I hope this gives you hell."


End file.
